Episode 6 Spooked
by NiksFictions
Summary: So I'm pretty sure we all know that Liv is going to get 'cradled' by Elliot in episode 6. So this is my idea on how it should/could/most-likely will not go down. LOL EO all the way baby! Oneshot Ps-My first fic!


_I Do NOT OWN any of these characters..... just plot!(=_

**Alright, this is my first fan fic eva! Please leave HONEST reviews, It was just an idea I had based on the clues producers have been giving us about episode 6 which is Spooked.**

**Apparently Elliot is supposed to 'cradle' Olivia, there will be gunshots, Elliot yells "Liv", and Dean Porter comes back….. can't wait!(=**

Olivia shivered as she knew what would happen next as Dean leaned in. Olivia closed her eyes and let him kiss her passionately. Then the passion grew into a full make out session in the locker room. She wasn't sure if she had feelings for Dean, but she hadn't been loved in so long, she just wanted to enjoy this.

She smiled against his lips as he lifted her up and pressed her hard against the lockers. Olivia let out a small wince as the metal from the lockers dug into her back. Dean pulled away for a second to make sure she was all right.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, parting from her lips only for a few seconds.

"Better than ever" She said smirking as she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her.

*****************************************************

"Elliot" Cragen called out.

Elliot got up from the desk and walked towards his office.

"Yeah Cap?"

"We have a lead on the Delgado case, the drug dealers that murdered her are scheduled to have a meeting in an ally near by the Hilton Hotel"

"I'm on my way."

"Take Liv with you"

"Have you seen her?"

"Lockers" Cragen said as he gestured towards the locker room.

Elliot walked into the locker room passing each aisle searching for Olivia.

*************************************************

Dean's lips were crushing down on Olivia's as his hands rested on her ass. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.

******************************************

Elliot finally found Olivia making out with Dean in the fifth locker aisle. He was so surprised at the scene he nearly tripped over an un even tile. Causing a rather loud noise which instinctively made Olivia pull away from Dean as she looked at Elliot with an "I got caught stealing a cookie" expression on her face.

Elliot's face and mind went blank. Surely he was not expecting this. Although he often encouraged Olivia to date he had never actually seen her interacting with a man before. He wasn't sure if the knot in his stomach was from the bad coffee this morning or from jealousy. But why would he be jealous? He's married. Sure his marriage is broken, but why was he jealous?

"Elliot." Was all Olivia managed to get out. With Dean's hands still on her.

"We have a lead…… I'll uh wait for you in the car" Elliot said walking out, refusing to even look at her.

Olivia stared down as she realized what had just happened. Then she looked back at Dean who had a sad look on his face, knowing that this will have to end.

"I uh gotta go"

"Yeah" Dean muttered back.

"I'm sorry." She said placing a small pop-kiss on Dean's lips.

**********************************************

Elliot felt like he was about to throw up. He was so confused, why was he feeling this way? He's the one who encouraged Olivia to date. Then the thought crossed by his mind. 'No' He told himself. 'No, I don't love her, she's my god damn partner' I must be sick or something.

After about a minute Olivia walked outside and got in the car. Without a word, Elliot sped off.

"Look about what you saw-" Olivia began.

"Don't" He cut her off.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just don't, Olivia"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel weird"

"That's understandable"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"Well I mean, you've never seen me with anyone before, and I certainly didn't intend for you to see that but-"

"-But what? Olivia c'mon, stop talking to me like that." He snapped.

"Like what?" Olivia asked surprised at his sudden change in tone.

"Like…. I….Care." Elliot did care but he didn't want Olivia to know, He didn't want to know himself.

Those words hurt Olivia so bad. She felt the tears in the back of her eyes and the walls of her throat begin swell up.

"Oh…. Umm…" She said her voice breaking lightly. She didn't know how to react. She didn't understand why Elliot was mad at her.

Elliot realized how big of an ass he was being and wished he could take it back.

"Liv, I'm sorry." He tried but it was too late.

Olivia rose her hand as a gesture for him to be quiet as she said,

"Don't Elliot, Just… don't"

His heart was aching but he did as she said.

They approached the ally, She refused to look at him as they got out of the car.

Suddenly they both heard gun shots, and they pushed their feelings aside and sprung into action. Apparently a fight had broken out between the dealers before they got there. They both pulled out their guns.

"Stay here, and I'll go around and surprise them," Elliot told Olivia. They needed to break this fight up before an innocent got hurt.

Olivia replied back by nodding back.

Elliot called for back-up, and began to approach the fighting drug dealers, when Elliot heard to shots fired again, only this time he didn't see the gun being pointed at any of the other men. He looked at the gun, then followed the direction it was pointed in.

Elliot thought his heart exploded out of his chest as he saw Olivia on the ground grasping her stomach, which now began to bleed out hysterically.

"Liv!!!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

She was laying on the ground, still breathing with her eyes wide open in shock.

"Liv" He said again as he knelt down beside her.

Olivia couldn't speak, she didn't know why, but she just laid there… frozen, and numb.

He wrapped his hand around her back and raised her towards his chest. He could feel her breathing unsteadily.

Olivia didn't understand what was happening, it all felt like a dream. It didn't feel real.

"Shhh" He hushed her as he began to stroke her hair with his other hand as he cradled her body with the other hand. Olivia leaned into his chest and began to sob. She was full of unexplainable emotion. She could smell his cologne as she dug her face into him. She felt so safe, so protected. Like nothing in the world could get her now.

Elliot could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt.

"It's gonna be okay shhh, it's gonna be okay, I'm so sorry" Elliot said, his voice weak and cracking. Elliot felt his eyes tear up. He had never, NEVER touched Olivia like this before.

"I do care Olivia, I always have and always will." Olivia lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Elliot brushed her hair away from her face, 'god she is so beautiful' he thought to himself, then gently cupped her face with his hand. Olivia closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into his hand. He savored every moment of it. Knowing that this was as close as they've ever been, and probably as close as they'll ever get. They were crossing boundaries, but he didn't care. He needed to be here for her. She needed him to be here.

The ambulance arrived and Elliot was forced to let go of her. They placed her onto the stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance.

"Please let me ride with her," Elliot pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't there's not enough room."

"Well is she gonna be alright?"

"We can't tell yet"

'Shit' Elliot thought to himself.

"Let me just say one thing to her" Elliot stroked hair once more, then whispered into her ear. With that Elliot hopped in the car and raced to the hospital.

"I love you" Those words rang through Olivia's head. Then she realized it…. She loved him too.

Lol- Just a thought I had…. Gosh this was so cliché! But it was just an idea………AHHH I can't wait until Spooked! It's airing on Oct.28!!! woo!


End file.
